When Pippin Saw Merry Cry
by The Quiet Shadow XVII
Summary: Uhm, Pippin is walking through Isengard and sees Merry all alone. Based on Mandy Moore's "Cry" SLASH Merry/Pippin


Hey I'm back. I decided to write a Merry/Pippin to Cry by Mandy Moore. And no, I actually wrote this while listening to Requiem For A Dream by Clint Mansell (great song for LotR, as you know, the song in the trailer for the Two Towers and dammit I can't type today) and The Breaking of the Fellowship by Howard Shore. Yes, I do like orchestra music, thanks.

Anyway….

Warnings: Slash, PWP, cute fluffiness.

Couple: Merry/Pippin

POV: Pippin (yay!)

~x~

_I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended too soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed _

I didn't say anything. I couldn't. You just looked so beautiful staring up at the cloudy sky, lost in thought, on that afternoon when we hit defeated Isengard with Treebeard. Sure, I may be immature, a prankster, and downright foolish, but not enough so to not know what love is. Merry, I think I might be in love with you. No, Merry, I _know_ I'm in love with you.

"M-Merry," I said quietly, "why are you alone? Where is Treebeard?"

"Consulting the Entmoot," he answered, looking at me.

_In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

The moment that I saw you cry

"Merry," I said worriedly, coming forward. "Why are you crying?"

I extended my hand to wipe his tears away, but, to my surprise, he caught my hand and held it there. I blushed lightly. Then, he looked me straight in the eyes with some strange emotion I couldn't place. Happiness? Anxiety?

I shook my head mentally and sighed. It couldn't be the next thought that I daren't think. He didn't feel that way towards me.

_It was late in September  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
I was changed_

"Merry?" I asked again as he looked at the sky. "What's wrong? You know you can tell me."

"W-well," he said, his gaze carefully focused. "I was just… thinking about somebody that I love that I'm worried might somehow get into Sauron's clutches and leave me forever."

I wasn't sure who he was talking about, but now I was sure he didn't love me.

"Merry, I doubt any lass in the Shire would get into his clutches," I said sadly. "Frodo will succeed before Sauron gets to the Shire. It's fine…"

_In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

"Pip," he said softly. "It's too hard to…" he seemed to struggle with his words "not think that… this person won't somehow fall into Shadow like Gandalf had, but stay there instead of return as he had."

Now he was really crying. I looked deeper into his eyes… and I saw it. It was me he loved. He wanted to be with me forever. There wasn't a lass, it was me he meant.

_I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right...._

"Merry," I said, holding him in my arms as we fell to the rocks (the only dry bit we found). "I'll make it go away. I'll make everything all right."

"How can you, Pippin?" Merry asked, looking at me.

I smiled slightly. Then I placed my fingers under his chin and brought his lips to mine. "I love you Merry, and I won't leave you."

"How did you…?"

"I just… knew, somehow that it was me."

"I love you too, Pippin."

_I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon...  
In places no one would find..._

I smiled slightly to myself as I recalled that day.

"Why the serene smile, young Hobbit?" asked Gandalf. "Most would despair when going into war against the dark lands."

"Just thinking," I answered.

"About?"

"Merry."

I smiled once more and put my helm on my head and my sword at my hip.

_In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

~x~

Kyaaaa, I loved writing that one. A bit of Merry/Pippin fluff does the teenage soul good, rather than chicken soup. Remember, the best remedy for depression or sadness in Merry/Pippin fluffies. :D

Review


End file.
